Our Little Story
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: Tyler was my hero. He was always there to save me, and I could only hope that he is always there to love me more. Rates M just to be safe. TylerOc. I suck at summaries so just click directly to the story.


Chapter One: The Beginning of This Shity Story.

It was raining again in Ipswich…major shocker there. Anyway, my problem was that I had to walk to Spencer Academy since my asshole of a brother had to go to his girlfriend's house and bring her to school in his stupid new sports car. Did I mention it was a 2 seater? That's why I'm walk on the side of the road freezing to death. God, I swear I'll get back on that Dip shit.

I sighted, the rain started to rain harder. Just my fucking luck, maybe God could strike me with lightning since fucking hates me to fucking much.

I really need to stop cursing in my mind.

I tried to hitch a ride when a car passed by. But Dick head not only spend pass me, he also splashed water on me. I tried to get the plate number so I could give back the favor ten times worse but it already passed by so quickly I missed it.

Again I sight, when will the whole thing end? Please end my suffering. I beg you in my knees, please just kill me now!

As I stood there on the side of the road, looking pathetic and weak and trembling like mad, a Hummer pulled over. I turned to it and immediately recognized it.

The driver's door opened and Tyler hop out in all his glory.

"MY savior!" I cried dramatically, running towards him and hugging him.

He laughed, "Don't tell you you're prick of a brother didn't give you a ride"

I pulled away from him and sniffed, "He left me all alone to shiver in this austere deluge" I still kept the dramatic effect.

HE shook his head before telling me to climb on his car since he was meritorious enough than pig headed dick faced brother who I'm totally disowning from now on. To me his dead (Insert evil cold gaze).

Inside, Tyler turn up the heater, "From now on I'm giving you a ride from school and home" he vowed.

I smiled at him, my dramatic state aside, "You really don't have to, it's just that my brother really wants this girl and he doesn't want to loose her, I understand" I explained.

He glared at the road; he always got worked up when people do something harsh to other people. He can't help it, he a really good guy. It was like instinct that when he saw something on the road that was dying or freezing like me, he would not hesitate to pick them up and offer nay help possible. That's why I love Tyler so much, he was a unique guy. It was really hard to find people like him, especially guys like him.

"Why are you looking at me like that" He asked snapping my out of my thought.

I shrugged turning away from him and instead focus on the road ahead, "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you as a friend Ty".

"You're damn straight about that" He replied. I shivered in my seat, I was till freezing. I curse my damn brother and his girlfriend.

"You're cold, here" He carefully shrugged off his school jacket and gave it to me without turning away from the road.

"No, I'm fine. I'll dry off" I tried to decline.

He, sighted, "Cal, I love and I don't really want you to catch a cold because I didn't give you my damn jacket".

"Fine" I replied taking his jacket and putting it on. It was way too big for my tiny frame, the sleeves where also too long.

"I look foolish in this" I laughed.

He shook his head, "You look good. You always look good" he disagreed.

"Aw Tyler, you know how to treat girls" I cooed at him.

He smiled the smile I loved. It was a smile that made a thunder storm stopped at its tracks. It was a smile that lightens the mood of a person in tribulation. It was a seductive and tantalizing smile that made any girl faint when they saw it. Ahh that smile, the smile that furbishes my horrible nightmares.

"Do anyone ever tell you that you have a irresistible smile?" I asked out of the blue.

He gave me a cheeky grin, "Yeah" was all his reply.

He parked his tank next to Caleb's silver mustang. HE cut the engine off and fully face me, "See you at back here after class?" He asked.

I smiled lean forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I never actually give kisses to any guy, heck I hardly even have the balls to kiss any guy. And I didn't have any guy to kiss. But this was an exception because he was my hero for today and maybe tomorrow. It's the least I could give him.

He looked kind a shock at me action once I pulled away. I never did this in our whole friendship years. Yeah he would hang out with me in my bed or hugged me when I needed it. He's even my shoulder to cry on when I was weeping. But I never kissed him, ever.

I blushed and I knew he also blushed and the car suddenly was filled with awkward silence.

"That was thanks for the ride" I tried to break the ice.

He seems to regain his composure. He sat straight and smiled, "You're always welcome".

**I apologize for all of the readers who hoped to read more of my stories. I am sorry since all the stories will never have another chapter. For the reason of my long absence, it was because of severe depression that I have to experiences for years due to personal reasons. I have also stopped writing because my sister thought that all my stories where….. Obtuse. So, I am deeply and sincerely sorry for making you all hope for nothing. **

**I hope that this story may change my sister's mind. And you are all invited to always review and give me ideas for a new chapter.**

**The always depressed teenager, **

**CrimsonGaurdian123 **


End file.
